Harry's Big Flooded House (Thevideotour1's version)
Nono: I've caught up with you at last! I'm so glad! I've been following you ever since you left the zoo! * Glikko: Why? What for? * Nono: I'm going home, and we are both headed the same fashion. * Glikko: Going home, you say? Then you're from the forest and you want to go with me back there! * Nono: That's right! * Glikko: Uh-uh! Nothing to it! Traveling all the road to the vast forest won't be easy and I don't know how long it would take a while, what we would have to go through, or what kind of animals might attack me! It'll be too dangerous to even think about! * Nono: But I already know about it, Glikko. * Glikko: You don't know anything about it! You're much too young to have ever been there before! Living in that zoo, you were always protected! If you're hungered, you have to learn how to find food out there! The moon's yet shining, where it'll be easy to find your road back to the zoo from here. I'm going on alone. Alright, farewell! * (Nono continued to follow Glikko and he tries to outrun her. Glikko turns back and Nono catches up. She breathes for air and gasps as she looks up at Glikko) * Glikko: You're really stubborn, go back! * Nono: I'm never going back! I just know that I don't belong in that zoo. I'll find my real home, the forest! * Glikko: No, no, Nono! You'll never make it! * (Glikko follows her and blocks her path) * Glikko: You have to go back to the zoo, where it's safe! * Nono: Never! * (Glikko continues following her and violently pushes her) * Nono: Why did you do that?! * Glikko: Because I meant that I said! You're not strong enough to travel all that fashion! * Nono: You don't know how reluctant it is for me to get there! I've heard you warn everybody that the forest is your real home, well, it's mine as well. And if I don't get to see it someday, I'd rather die! * (Glikko looks at Nono incredulously) * Nono: Yes, I'm willing to risk my life to get there. I'd die anyhow if I stayed in that zoo. There are even more dangers than you know about along the road. What about not finding food, and what about snow? * Glikko: That's true, I forgot winter will be here soon! * Nono: Well, there you are. You go ahead alone and I'll just follow. And if I get too weak, leave me behind. * Glikko: Why be so desperate to get to the forest? * Nono: I warned you for the same reason that you want to get there. * Glikko: Alright, but I was a prisoner in a horrible city and you were born in the zoo, where it's not as bad! * Nono: But I wasn't! As a baby, I was trapped and taken to the zoo. * (Glikko groans and climbs up a tree) * Glikko: You win! Do as you like.